


Manchado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Mother-Son Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sin embargo, todas mañanas mirándose en el espejo, Severus Snape trataba de ir más allá de lo que veía, esperando intensamente de entrever una luz al final de ese océano de negro.Pero sabía que ya no iba a tener nada, ni un brillo ni una esperanza que lo hiciera resurgir de esa oscura existencia. Pues se había resignado a quedarse para siempre una sombra, casi ni acordándose de las palabras de una de las personas que de verdad habían visto algo, que habían reconocido señales entre toda esa falta de calor.





	Manchado

**Manchado**

Había algo indefinible en sus ojos.

Piezas de carbón sin vida, los habían llamado muchos.

Sin embargo, todas mañanas mirándose en el espejo, Severus Snape trataba de ir más allá de lo que veía, esperando intensamente de entrever una luz al final de ese océano de negro.

Pero sabía que ya no iba a tener nada, ni un brillo ni una esperanza que lo hiciera resurgir de esa oscura existencia. Pues se había resignado a quedarse para siempre una sombra, casi ni acordándose de las palabras de una de las personas que de verdad habían visto algo, que habían reconocido señales entre toda esa falta de calor.

_Era julio, verano de 1975. Estaba corriendo a lo largo de la acera, precisamente se estaba escapando. Otra pelea, hecha de insultos, injurias y hedor de alcohol. No había podido quedarse, aunque dejar a su madre sola con ese monstruo le diera una culpa no indiferente. Se paró, como si improvisamente hubiera olvidado la razón que le empujaba a correr. _

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? En el tiempo, temía de haberse transformado en ese cobarde que siempre había tratado de no ser. _

_Se sentía vacío, como si no tuviera elecciones. Como si hubiera improvisamente decidido que su presencia en ese mundo fuera inútil, que no podía hacer nada para las personas que amaba. _

_Se desmayó en la acera indiferente a los vistazos curiosos de la gente a su alrededor. _

_Severus Snape ya no habría tenido razón de existir, si hubiera dependido de él. Habría tenido que ser sólo un recuerdo, un recuerdo que pudriera pronto en mentes demasiado hartas para soportar el peso de la memoria. _

_Fue entonces que el chico, de apenas quince años, se rindió. Se rindió al negro que estaba destinado a acoger sus días, uno tras el otro, hasta que no hubiera hundido toda su existencia. _

_La mañana siguiente, ido a regañadientes en cocina para el desayuno, observó a su madre, así como ella lo observó. _

_Se quedaron así, inmóviles, aprovechando de ese único momento de silencio y paz, algo muy raro y precioso en esa casa. _

_Severus fue seguro de entrever decepción en sus ojos, el arrepentimiento de una mujer que amaba y que de ese amor no había recibido que heridas, tormentos y noches insomnes. Y el chico sabía de ser parte de esa decepción, en su infinita incapacidad de protegerla. _

_Cuando sus poderes habían comenzado a manifestarse, había esperado de poder machacar a ese hombre que no merecía el nombre de padre, de devolverlo a la tierra de donde llegaba, siendo sólo un gusano. _

_Pero no estaba bastante fuerte de defender a su madre, y no porque arriesgara de sucumbir físicamente a ese tonto Muggle. Muy pronto había descubierto que el único ataque a que la magia no podía oponer una digna respuesta, era lo de las palabras. De las palabras masculladas, palabras que llegaban consigo el fétido hedor del alcohol y de la verdad. _

_Palabras que lo habían obligado a encerrarse en sí mismo, construyéndole alrededor un muro que nunca podía ser derribado. _

_Y de esa manera, cuando estaba a casa, se obligaba a mirar la ruina de la única mujer que lo amara, y se quedaba allí, incapaz de moverse, como sordo a su tácito grito de ayuda. _

_Severus Snape nunca había entendido lo que llevaba a Eileen a amarlo, llegando a la conclusión que sólo fuera culpa de ese instinto materno de que todos hablaban. Porque ningún ser cuerdo podría haber sentido cariño por alguien que sólo estaba capaz de mirar mientras las heridas tomaban forma definida en su cuerpo. _

_Pero seguía amándolo, y a él le bastaba. Sentía de tener un inmenso amor de dar, y ella era la única descarga por ese sentimiento que le quemaba en cuerpo. _

_Pero pronto, se dio cuenta que la suya era una maldición. Todo lo que quería, estaba destinado a sucumbir. _

Su madre había sido la razón de su ruina. Lo había convencido que hubiera esperanza por él, esperanza que un día alguien pudiera leerle adentro, yendo más allá de esa sombría envoltura, y descubrir que Severus sólo era un ser humano, como todos.

Pero ‘normal’ era una definición que no le caía para nada bien, y Severus tuvo que constatarlo muy temprano, al precio de lágrimas nunca lloradas, para personas que en su vida no habían nunca existido. O, al menos, no como quería él.

_“Severus, ¿Qué pasa contigo?” la roja se acercó a él, con la misma mirada que sólo conocía expresiones de ternura y alegría. El joven mago de diecisiete años se encogió de hombros. _

_“Nada, Lily.” siseó. No le gustaba ser grosero con ella, pero aún menos le gustaba mostrarse débil a sus ojos. Estaba envuelto en la solita capa negra, sentando en la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que flanqueaban Hogwarts. Lily se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo conocía demasiado bien de saber que no iba a hacerlo. No Severus, por ninguna razón al mundo. _

_Suspiró. _

_“Anda, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.” trató de convencerlo, no mereciendo otro que un vistazo furioso. _

_“De verdad, Lily, no sé qué decirte.” mintió descaradamente. Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco y bofó, sarcástico, esperando que su amiga no se diera cuenta. _

_¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Qué las letras que recibía de casa estaban siempre más escasas? ¿Y que cada una de esas letras olía de mentira a kilómetros? ¿Qué en las palabras veía claramente el temblor en las manos de su madre, veía manchas de tinta arruinada indeleblemente por las lágrimas?_

_No, no podía. A Lily le importaba de él, y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no era el momento de mostrarse para lo que era realmente, de dejar en ella sólo la idea de un Severus Snape que tal vez no fuera tan simple de entender como parecía. _

_Por lo demás, sabía que la fe que tenía en ella iba disminuyendo a medida que la relación de la chica con Potter se establecía. Entrevió esos ojos verdes, tratando de grabarlos por siempre en su memoria, como si de alguna manera tuviera éxito de saber que no iba a tener todo el tiempo que deseaba para seguir mirándolos. _

_Ella le acarició tierna una mejilla, mirándolo fijo. _

_“Tienes los ojos más sombríos, hoy.” susurró, un poco en serio y un poco en broma. Snape sacudió la cabeza. _

_“El negro de mis ojos siempre es igual, no puede cambiar de ninguna manera, porque no hay un negro más oscuro.” le dijo, racionalmente. _

_“El negro también tiene sus matices, Severus, si solo sabes verlos.” contestó casi orgullosa la bruja. _

_Oh sí, Severus sabía que si había alguien en el mundo que sabía ver los matices, esa era Lily Evans. Pero en él había facetas, lados de su vida y de su carácter que nunca quería hacerle ver. _

_Aun en su inmensa debilidad, se quedaba vivo en él un instinto ancestral que le imponía de protegerla, ni siquiera sabiendo de que tuviera que protegerla. _

_Lo único de que estaba seguro, era que Lily no era saludable por él, así como él no lo era por ella. Había realizado pronto cuanto esa amistad fuera destinada a sucumbir bajo el peso de dos caminos que nunca podían coincidir. _

_“Te ruego, Lily... déjame en paz.” le dijo, como si la estuviera implorando. Y no la imploraba porque se fuera, sino para perdonarle el mal que estaba obligado a hacerle, la imploraba de cerrar los ojos frente a sus fallas, frente a su inquietante incapacidad de vivir. Y ella lo hacía desde hace demasiado tiempo para no arriesgar que ese equilibrio se rompiera improvisamente, como si la única cosa que los guardaba unidos fuera la labilidad de una relación transformada en ceniza. _

La culpa recaía en él desde hace más que una década, sin que la memoria tuviera éxito de encontrar agujeros en su mente, para liberarse de esos recuerdos que estaba demasiado difícil poseer.

_No hay matices en mí, Lily _se encontró pensando, consciente de su derrota. Su pasado era por él una etiqueta que contaba del hombre en que se había vuelto. Incapaz de proteger a su madre, incapaz de proteger a Lily, al final ambas habían muerto bajo la mano de seres indignos del nombre de humanos, y ambas llevaban alta la egida de su fracaso.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente del hecho que de alguna manera seguían observándolos, desde algún lugar indefinido, en que Severus ni siquiera creía. Como si quisieran dejar que sus miradas pesaran en él, protegiéndolo a pesar de todo lo que había causado.

Observaba el cielo, y casi le parecía de entreverlas.

Los tiempos eran oscuros, aún más oscuros que su alma. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, tenía éxito de ver todos los sombríos presagios del ápex de su falta de gloria.

Iba a morir un hombre que había cerrado en sí, protegido de paredes invisible, un amor purísimo. Un amor inútil, porque no expresado. Un amor maldito, que orgullos había pasado facturas.

Un amor que Severus iba a dejar con gusto a esa tierra, como si fuera sólo una carga.

Un amor manchado de negro, como si fuera el reflejo de sus ojos, de su alma.

Un amor que había privilegiado sólo dos mujeres, que ahora yacían en una tumba helada.


End file.
